Substitute Dad
by Rein Yuujiro
Summary: -Ayah Pengganti- "Bagaimana kalau aku jadi ayah penggani dari Gakupo?" Apa yang kau katakan, Kaito? Apa yang akan dikatakan Miku? Tapi aku, Kaito Shion, tidak akan mengambilnya kembali! KaitoMiku. Other pairs inside. Warns inside. Read and Review?


**[Kaito's P.o.V.]**

Kesal.

Kesal, kesal dan kesal.

Kalian tanya? Well, jawabannya—

—Tidak ada yang memberitahuku!

Akan ku ajak kalian flashback, oke? Oke! Mari kita mulai!

* * *

><p><strong>Substitude Dad © Rein Yuujiro<strong>

**Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha**

**R&R?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dahulu kala saat bumi dicipta—<p>

BUKAN! Jelas bukan dari situ!

Ehm, jadi dimulai pada masa remajaku yaitu tahun ke 1 SMA…

"A-Aku su-su-suka kamu Miku-chan!" Aku menundukkan kepala.

Yap! Aku sedang menyatakan cinta kepada gadis yang paling kucintai, Hatsune Miku. Yang merupakan teman saat SDku dan tetanggaku.

Jawabannya? Oh! Dia tersenyum padaku. "Aku juga Kaito-kun, selama ini." Hatiku serasa melompat dari atas gedung 100 lantai. Saat itu—16 September—Aku keluar dari status _single_ku.

Satu tahun... dua tahun... Kami tak terpisahkan. Aku mencintainya. Dia mencintaiku. Kami menduduki kelas 3 SMA sekarang. Menjelang masa masa sebelum ujian, aku selalu meminta Miku untuk mengajariku. Mau apa lagi dengan otakku yang pas-pasan?

Suatu malam, malam yang ku sebalkan dan selalu kusesali. Saat aku sedang belajar bersama Miku, Ayahku, Leon Shion, memanggilku.

"Ayah ingin kamu menjalankan perusahaan keluarga kita," katanya. Perusahaan keluarga? Asal kalian tahu, keluarga kami mempunyai perusahaan es krim ternama yaitu Vocalicious.

"Be-Benar itu Ayah? K-Kapan?" Saking senangnya aku gugup. Ya 'awalnya' aku senang.

"Bukan sekarang, sayang," Ibuku, Lola Shion, mendatangiku "12 tahun lagi, setelah lulus kau akan pergi ke universitas di London selama itu."

"Baiklah!" Aku berlari keluar ruang kerja Ayahku untuk bertemu Miku. Kudapati dia sedang memakai sepatu di dekat pintu keluar rumahku.

"Miku!" Aku memanggilnya.

"Kaito! Hehe, kebetulan belajarnya sudah selesai. Selain itu sekarang sudah jam 8, aku harus pulang!" Miku memelukku. Sebenarnya rumah Miku itu tak jauh dari rumahku, jadi dia kadang sampai malam mengajariku! Eits, jangan berpikir salah! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa! Huh, baiklah kita lanjutkan!

Aku balas memeluknya "Miku! Dengar ini! Aku akan mewarisi perusahaan Ayahku 12 tahun lagi! Selama itu, setelah lulus tepatnya, aku akan berkuliah di London!" Aku dengan riang menceritakannya.

Muka Miku berubah masam. _Ada apa?_

"A-Aku mau pulang.." Miku gemetar.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar. Tapi kamu kenapa, sayang?" Aku bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak usah! K-Kamu belajar saja!" Miku mendorongku menjauh darinya dan membuka pintu.

Namun ia berhenti saat melangkahkan kedua kakinya di luar rumahku. Terdengar suara isakan tangis.

"Maaf Kaito, aku tidak ingin _'Long Distance Relationship'_."

Sesaat itu duniaku runtuh.

* * *

><p>Merenung adalah hal yang kulakukan selama 1 jam setelah Miku mengatakan itu.<p>

_Belum ada kata putus..._

_...tapi aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika kami—_

—_**putus**_

Aku berguling di atas tempat tidur untuk mengambil _handphone_ku.

Dengan cepat aku menjalankan sebuah _application_ dan mengajak beberapa temanku yaitu Gakupo, Mikuo, Gumi, dan Gumiya untuk melakukan sebuah _conversation_ alias konferensi ber-5 di _application_ tersebut.

Gakupo adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku malah. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Dan kalian jangan berfikir kalau kami itu...! Yah, jangan dipikirkan soal itu! Jangan disebut! Aku memiliki Miku-yang-paling-kusayang!

Mikuo adalah kakak kembar Miku. Dia dewasa namun terkadang berperilaku ke anak-anakan juga! Walau begitu, aku sering meminta pendapatnya soal Miku-yang-paling-kusayang.

Gumi adalah sahabat terbaik Miku. Dia adalah atau bisa dibilang kamus tentang Miku! Kenapa? Coba deh tanya pada Gumi hal terkecil tentang Miku, pasti dia tahu! Begitu pula dengan Miku yang merupakan kamus Gumi. Mereka seperti soulmate! Eits, bukan soal cinta! Soulmate cinta Miku kan aku!

Mungkin seperti inilah isi _chat_ kami.

* * *

><p><strong>K'aisu': Hey, aku ingin bertanya, terutama pada Gumi dan Mikuo.<strong>

**Gakkun: Oh. Cukup tahu Kai, mengajak ikut **_**chat**_** tapi tidak diperlukan!**

**Gumirrot: Wah... Kaito! Gakkun marah tuh!**

**K'aisu': Ini penting nih! Dan yayaya aku memerlukanmu juga Gaku!**

**Mikuoneginegi: Hm, **_**what's up**_** Kaito?**

**K'aisu': Langsung to the point. Ada apa dengan Miku dan **_**Long Distance Relationship**_**?**

**Gakkun: Mi-Miku kenapa?**

**Mikuoneginegi: Wah, abis berantem nih? Mau pergi kemana, Kaito?**

**K'aisu': Aku akan berkuliah di London setelah lulus. Tapi... Miku malah menangis saat kuberitahu itu. Aku tidak ingin... Uhm, putus.**

**Mikuoneginegi: Wah pantas saja Miku nangis barusan! Eh, Kaito, Aku juga ingin berlanjut ke London. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bareng?**

**Gakkun: Huh, kalian curang. Aku langsung dijodohkan setelah lulus, namun tetap berkuliah di Jepang.**

**K'aisu': Baiklah Mikuo, akan kubicarakan dengan Ayahku tentang Universitas dan tempat tinggal disana agar bersamamu. Oh Hey Gumi, jadi Miku kenapa?**

**Gumirrot: Begini... Sebenarnya Miku pernah mempunyai **_**Long Distance Relationship**_**.**

**Mikuoneginegi: Oh! Aku ingat! Dengan cowok Amerika-Jepang bernama Meito itu ya?**

**K'aisu': Lalu? Mengapa Miku tidak ingin **_**Long Distance Relationship**_** denganku?**

**Gumirrot: Um... Meito... selingkuh.**

* * *

><p><em>Se-Selingkuh? Sialan cowok itu...<em>

Mungkin seperti itulah isi _chat_ kami. Aku tidak mungkin mentera seluruh isi chat bukan?

Seluk beluk kuketauhi, Meito adalah pacar Miku sebelum aku. Dia cowok blasteran Amerika-Jepang. Dia pacaran dengan Miku selama 1 tahun, yaitu saat Miku dan dia kelas 2 sampai kelas 3 SMP. Setelah lulus SMP, Meito kembali ke Amerika karena memang awalnya ia tinggal di Amerika dan hanya ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMPnya.

Saat kelas 1 SMA awal, Miku masih pacaran dengannya tapi 1 hingga 2 bulan Miku tak pernah mendapat kabar darinya. Suatu hari, SeeU, sahabat Miku yang tinggal di Amerika, menghubungi Miku dan mengatakan bahwa ia kenal seorang perempuan bernama Hibiki Lui yang mengaku pacar dari Meito. Dengan kesal, Miku pun menghubungi Meito dan diangkat. Sedihnya, Meito hanya berkata 'Aku tidak lagi menyukaimu, Aku bosan denganmu. Lagipula, Aku sudah menganggap hubungan antara kita dan terutama kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini!'. Bagi Miku, 'Benci' adalah 1 kata untuk Meito dan _Long Distance Relationship_. Beberapa bulan setelah itulah aku datang menyatakan cintaku pada Miku.

_Miku masih trauma..._

Ahh! Kalian semua tidak bisa membayangkan perasaanku sekarang! Aku harus memilih antara _Mimpiku_ dan _Miku_. Hng, a-aku harus apa? Saran kalian? Ah lupakan, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Aku mencintai Miku. Aku **Mencintai** Miku. Aku _**Sangat Mencintai **_Miku. Baiklah!

Aku pun menghubungi Miku. Tidak diangkat. Dengan cepat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Remang-remang malam tidak memberhentikan lariku untuk berlari ke rumahnya. Cintaku padanya menerangi jalanku... E-Eh bukan itu! Maksudnya kilatan petir! Eh? Petir? Dan hujan mengguyurku. _Sialsialsial!_

Mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya adalah yang pertama kali kulakukan setelah membuka pagar.

"K-Kaito? Sedang apa?" Sepintas aku kira Miku, menyedihkannya itu adalah Mikuo.

"Untuk apa lagi? Kau sudah tau apa kan?" Aku berbicara dengan cepat.

"Kau mau memutuskannya?" Tanya Mikuo. _Bodoh sekali orang ini..._

"Baka! Tidaklah! Aku akan tetap di Jepang bersamanya!" Aku menjitak Mikuo sedikit.  
>Dan tiba tiba Miku muncul dengan isakan tangis, sepertinya dia sengaja menyuruh Mikuo membuka pintu dan dia mendengar dari belakang pintu.<p>

"Mi-Miku?" Aku bergetar. Ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Kamu tidak pergi ke London? Mengapa? Itu mimpimu Kai-kun!" Miku bergetar. Satu arah, ia ingin aku tinggal. Arah lainnya, ia ingin aku mengejar mimpi.

Aku memeluknya. "Aku mencitaimu Miku! Amat sangat! Aku tidak ingin Kita..." Aku terhenti, tidak ingin menyebut kata itu.

"Aku mencitaimu juga. A-Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalang mimpimu," Miku membalas pelukku.

"Tapi..!" Miku menaruh jari _index_nya di depan bibirku menandakan Aku harus berhenti menyangkal.

"Ini mimpimu sejak kecil, kamu kan mencitai es krim lebih dari aku dan Mikuo juga akan ke London, aku ingin kamu menjaga Mikuo," Miku mencium pipiku. Air mataku menetes. Satu tetes, dua tetes, Tiga tetes, dan terus berlanjut hingga semakin deras.

"Tidak mungkin aku mencintai es krim lebih darimu hahaha," Aku tertawa. Tentunya sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis," Miku menghapus air mataku.

"Kamu juga, sayang." Aku menyeka air matanya juga.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu hingga upacara kelulusan yaitu 2 minggu lagi," Miku berbicara kembali.

"Mari kita buat menjadi yang terbaik," Aku berbicara dan mengusap pipinya lalu menciumnya. Bibirnya kali ini.

"Mi-Mikuo?" Kami berteriak memanggil Mikuo yang sedang mengambil tisu dengan mata merah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis! Ini hanya debu!" Mikuo mengelap matanya. Kemudian kami tertawa. Terus tertawa. Aku ingin mengulang waktu, tak mungkin bukan?

* * *

><p>Setiap hari kita selalu bersama. Tidak terlewati ataupun hilang ingatanku tentang hari-hari menjelang putus hingga sekarang. Bayangkan, kalian harus putus dengan pacar dimana kalian masih sangat mencintainya demi mimpi? Sulit? Begitulah.<p>

Kalian tanya berapa sisa waktu lagi? Well, hari ini terakhir ujian, berarti tinggal 3 hari...

_Tiga hari ya..._ menghela nafas panjang adalah hal yang selalu kulakukan hari demi hari mengingat dekatnya waktu kelulusanku. Bukan, bukan kelulusan. Melainkan hari putusku. Aneh ya di tetapkan? Tertawalah akan nasibku ini, mungkin aku ikut tertawa juga.

Tak mungkin aku menceritakan hari demi hari kencanku kan? Mau? Tidak ah! Si Author berkata ini masih prolog dan masa laluku. Jika panjang, kau akan bosan bukan? Tentulah! Aku lanjutkan saja, oke!

Kalian tahu? Sekarang sudah hari kelulusan. HARI KELULUSAN! Hari **putus**ku.

"Miku..." Aku menatapnya lekat. Kami di _airport_ sekarang bersama Mikuo, orang tuaku dan orang tua Miku.

"K-Kapan pesawatmu berangkat?" Miku memegangi lenganku.

"Sekitar 30 menit lagi," Aku mengecek tiketku.

"Kh... Ka-Kaito! Aku..!" Aku menaruh jari telunjukku di bibirnya, tandanya Miku harus berhenti berbicara.

"Aku tahu Miku. Aku juga, sangat malah! Lebih dari langit dan bumi. Tapi kamu tahu kan? Faktanya kita akan putus 30 menit lagi dan akan sangat sulit bagiku dan bagimu juga untuk melepas kalau kita masih menyebut kata itu?" Aku berceramah cukup panjang lebar.

"A-Aku tahu itu, Kaito... Aku sangat tahu," Miku kembali menangis dipelukanku.

"Miku," Aku menyebut namanya yang kini sedang terisak lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Aku pasti akan mnghajar Meito jika aku bertemu dia! Dia telah membuatmu seperti ini, aku akan menghajarnya pasti!"

"Kaito, sudah waktunya masuk." Mikuo mengingatkan. Aku pun pamit dan memeluk orang tuaku. Dan juga Pamit kepada orang tua Miku.

Dan kini Miku, memeluknya? Menciumnya? Aku menarik dagunya. Jangan, jangan Kaito! Aku melepas dagunya, mata Miku tersontak kaget. Namun tersenyum dan akhirnya mengerti.

Kagetnya, sekarang Miku mencium pipiku dan membisikkan 'Selamat tingg... Bukan, Sampai berjumpa lagi.' tadinya aku kira ia akan membisikan kata yang sebelumnya kularang. Namun nyatanya tidak. Air mataku menetes dan akhirnya aku pergi. Pergi _take off_. Mikuo yang duduk di sebelahku mencoba menghiburku, oh baiklah memang sedikit menghibur, namun tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa ini.

* * *

><p>12 tahun. 12 tahun! Bayangkan 12 tahun aku masih merasakan perasaan yang sama. <em>Move on<em>? Mustahil! Aku yang sekarang berumur 30 akan kembali ke Jepang. Kangen? Tentulah! Aku membeli 1 tiket satu arah ke Jepang. Satu arah? Fufufu, ya, masa belajarku sudah berakhir 4 tahun yang lalu, namun aku mengikuti beberapa kelas menuju sukses seperti macam Les begitu dan aku juga mulai kerja di sana, semua itu berlalu dan aku akan kembali tinggal di Jepang.

Cuma 1 tiket kalian tanya? Sebenarnya Mikuo sekarang punya pacar bernama Neru di London. Niatnya Mikuo akan membawanya ke Jepang tahun depan dan menikah dengannya. Aku sangat kangen dengan Miku. Kami tidak pernah bertukar kabar, begitu juga dengan Gakupo. Gumi? Dia menjadi designer dan model di Paris. Pesawatku _take off_ jam 11.00 yang berarti sekarang. Aku pun duduk di kursiku.

"Kaito?" Sebuah suara memanggilku. Tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu suara ini...

"Gumi?" Aku menengok ke sebelah menghadap orang yang memanggilku. Ya itu Gumi! Dia duduk tepat di sebelahku. Pada saat itu pesawat kita berangkat. Sekarang, betul betul cantik sekarang! Dan juga modis! Wajarlah, kan seorang desinger, model dan juga artis.

"Wah! Tak kusangka bisa bertemu kamu di sini!" Gumi memelukku. "Hampir 12 tahun lho kita tidak bertemu! Dan lihat kau sekarang, makin ganteng dan euh.. Tua?" Gumi mencubit pipiku.

"Heh, kamu juga berbeda, makin... Cantik dan tentunya menua." Aku membalasnya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini masih muda!" Gumi menjulurkan lidahnya. Keanak-anakan?

"Kalau kamu masih muda tentunya aku juga! Kenapa kamu ada di London?" Tanyaku ke wanita yang mencintai wortel tersebut.

"Oh! Aku ada _shooting_ di London bulan lalu dan sekarang aku akan kembali ke Jepang bertemu dengan suamiku~" Gumi mengeluarkan minuman rasa wortel.

"Ah iyaya, suamimu itu Kiyoteru Hiyama kakak kelas kita dulu kan? Bagaimana anakmu si Yuki?" Tanyaku. Betul! Gumi sudah berkeluarga!

"Hihi, mereka baik kok! Aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka! Kangen banget!" Gumi dengan senangnya menceritakan keluarganya.

"Kagen ya? Aku juga dengan Miku," Kataku pelan.

"Eh? Siapa?" Gumi memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak percaya.

"Mikulah!" Kataku sedikit keras.

Gumi terdiam. "Ahahahaha! Bisa banget bercandanya!" Gumi tertawa keras.

"A-Aku serius tahu! 12 tahun perasaanku masih sama!" Aku meyakinkan Gumi.

"Serius, Kai-kun? Ahaha, nanti Gakkun marah lho!" Gumi tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Gakupo? Kenapa Gakupo marah?" Aku bertanya heran.

"Eh?" Gumi kembali memiringkan kepalanya. "Jangan-jangan... Kau tidak tahu kalau..." Gumi tidak meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Kalau...?" Aku sedikit _'kepo'_.

"Kalau... Uh... Gakupo menikah dengan Miku." Gumi berkata pelan.

"Co-Coba ulang..." Aku berkata tidak percaya.

"**Gakupo menikah dengan Miku 1 tahun setelah kepergianmu**!" Gumi sedikit berteriak.

_**APAAAAAAAAA?**_

Lebay? Bukan waktunya itu! Miku sudah menikah! Parahnya dengan **MANTAN **sahabatku!

"Te-Tenang Kai, Miku dijodohkan dengan Gakkun. Bukan keinginannya untuk menikah dengan Gakkun. Tunggu, memangnya kamu tidak tahu?" Gumi mengguncang-guncang pundakku agar menyadarkanku yang bengong.

_Dijodohkan ya? Tetap saja..._

"Ah... Si keparat Mikuo itu tidak memberitahuku! Pantas saja dia pulang selama 1 bulan saat 11 tahun lalu!" Aku marah-marah sendiri.

"Dia mungkin tidak ingin kamu tahu dan ups... Aku memberitahumu, hehe," Gumi tertawa aneh.

"Ba-Bagaimana keadaan Miku sekarang?" Aku berbicara pelan. Pahit... Sekarang pahit sekali rasanya. Patah hati rasanya seperti ini kah?

"Etto... Dia mempunyai 2 anak kembar berumur 10, yang lelaki bernama Len dan yang perempuan Rin." Jelas Gumi.

Teorinya, Miku punya anak kembar dengan Gakupo = Miku telah melakukan 'itu' dengan Gakupo = kehancuran duniaku.

Mungkin setengah perjalanan itu dipenuhi dengan aksi bengongku. Hingga sekarang, yaitu saat ini dimana aku menceritakan Flashbackku. Dan kalian tanya apa yang kulakukan saat ini? Oh, aku sedang meratapi nasib dengan memojok dan badanku membentuk 'OTL'. Niat dan semangatku kembali ke Jepang buyar. Fufu, aku tak sabar bertemu Gakupo... Tenang untuk Gakupo FC, aku tidak akan membunuhnya kok~

"Kaito..?" Ayahku memanggilku. Tak kusadari, aku sudah sampai di kantor ayahku. Tadi aku dijemput oleh mobil perusahaan Ayah dan sekarang sudah berada di ruang kerja Ayahku.

"Ayah!" Aku memeluk pria kepala 5 itu, Sudah tua ya? Aku hampir menangis memeluknya. 12 tahun itu waktu yang lama.

"Kau sudah besar ya," Ayahku tertawa. Aku hanya tertawa aneh sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Kau tahu kan 12 tahun kau dikirim ke London untuk apa?" Ayahku membawaku duduk di sofa pada ruang kerjanya.

Aku menghela nafas mengingat ini mimpiku yang menghalangi hubunganku dengan Miku. "Untuk menggantikan Ayah..."

"Tepat, Ayah sudah tua sekarang. Beberapa minggu lagi kau akan mendapat jabatan Direktur ini. Sementara itu kau menjadi Manager dahulu." Jelas Ayah.

"Ya, aku mengerti Ayah." Jawabku.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau mencari istri dulu!" Ayahku menertawakanku yang masih _single_ ini.

Mukaku memerah. Marah? Malu? Atau mengingat Miku? "A-Apa sih, Ayah! Aku akan menemukan jodohku suatu hari!" Aku pun berdiri bersiap pergi keluar.

"Ahaha, jangan terlalu serius Kaito," Ayahku tertawa.

"Sudahlah, Aku ingin menemui Ibu di rumah." Aku bersiap membuka pintu.

"Sebentar," Ayahku menghubungi seseorang dan memanggilnya ke sini. Tak lama seorang perempuan berambut pink membuka pintu.

"Nah Kaito, ini orang terpercaya Ayah, namanya Megurine Luka." Kata Ayahku memperkenalkan wanita itu. Kelihatannya ia berumur sama denganku.

"Namaku Luka. Megurine Luka." Wanita itu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis.  
>Warna merah mewarnai mukaku. <em>Ke-Kenapa?<em>

"Luka ini akan menjadi assistenmu. Baiklah, Ayah harus rapat. Luka, tolong bawa dia ke ruang kerjanya." Kata Ayahku yang dijawab anggukan Luka. Ayah pun pergi keluar.

"Mari kita pergi.. Um..?" Luka bingung menyebut namaku.

Aku yang tadi bengong pun langsung kikuk. "A-Ah! I-I-Iya... aku S-Shion!" Kataku gugup.

Luka tertawa kecil sambil berjalan keluar. "Shion itu kan nama keluargamu,"

"A-Ah iya maaf Megurine-san... a-aku Kaito." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Panggil aku Luka saja, lagipula kita akan bekerjasama." Luka tersenyum lagi dan membuka pintu ke sebuah ruangan.

"A-Ah iya, mohon bantuannya!" Aku berkata lantang.

"Ini adalah ruang kerjamu dan ruangan kecil itu adalah ruang kerjaku." Jelas Luka. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak usah! Aku mau langsung bertemu Ibuku di rumah," Tolakku.

"Ah mau ku panggilkan mobil perusahaan untuk mengantarmu?" Tanya Luka tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin jalan sambil melihat kembali Jepang sekalian membelikan Ibuku bunga." Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya dan sampai jumpa lagi, Kaito." Luka melambaikan tanggannya.  
><em>Sampai jumpa…<em> seperti yang dikatakan Miku. _Argh…_ mukaku kembali memerah.

"Terima kasih Luka! Sampai besok!" Aku pun pergi keluar. Banyak yang berbeda ya... Padahal dulu aku sering melewati jalan ini sepulang sekolah.

"Toko bunga... Toko bunga... Ah itu dia!" Aku mencari-cari toko bunga. Aku pun memilih milih bunga.

"Mawar!" Aku langsung mengambil satu tangkai mawar merah yang kuingat kesukaan Ibuku. Ternyata, seseorang juga menaruh tangannya di mawar yang sama denganku.

"Maaf," Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari mawar tersebut.

"Tidak, justru akulah yang meminta maaf," Kata perempuan itu. _Suara ini mirip..._

"Kaito...?" Wanita itu memanggilku. _Eh...?_ Aku pun menengok dan ternyata wanita itu adalah orang yang ingin kutemui sejak tadi, dari 1 per 1000 orang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Miku Hatsune.

"Err... Hai?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Sejak kapan kamu kembali?" Miku bertanya antusias.

"Baru tadi pagi. Kan sudah 12 tahun... Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke sini." Jawabku. Miku menghujamku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Miku... Miku!" Aku memanggilnya yang masih menanyakanku berbagai pertanyaan.

"Ah iya maaf, hehe," Kata Miku tertawa.

"12 tahun itu tidak terlalu lama, tidak ada yang berbeda dariku." Bohong. Aku berbohong. 12 tahun itu sangat lama.

"Itu cukup lama tahu! Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Miku bertanya lagi.

"Sama, tidak banyak yang berubah. Kulihat kau juga tidak berbeda." Jawabku sambil membayar satu buket bunga, bunga matahari sekarang.

"Begitukah?" Miku juga membayar setangkai bunga mawar tadi.

"Bagaimana kabar Gakupo dan RinLen?" Aku bertanya. Dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan, inilah yang paling tidak ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa kutanyakan? Aku ingin melihat reaksinya.

Dan reaksinya kaget. Miku tersontak sangat kaget. "Ga-Gakupo... Rin Len... Mereka ba-baik-baik saja k-kok!" Miku mengatakannya dengan gugup.

Aku menghela nafas. Kelihatannya memang Miku yang menyuruh Mikuo tutup mulut. "Gumi. Ia tidak sengaja memberitahuku tadi pagi di pesawat."

Miku menunduk. "Maaf..."

"Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang salah kan?" Tanyaku berjalan keluar. "Hey, aku ingin bertemu Gakupo."

"Iya... Mungkin." Miku mengikutiku. "Gakupo saat ini sedang keluar negri. Esok siang dia akan kembali. Mungkin besok kamu bisa menemuinya."

"Ooh, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang, kamu?" Tanyaku berbalik.

"A-Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan!" Jawab Miku lantang.

"Mencari pekerjaan?" Tanyaku heran.

"Iya! Sebenarnya aku belum punya pekerjaan tetap sejak Rin Len uuh... Lahir," Jelas Miku.

"Semoga beruntung ya, aku akan membantumu," Kataku.

"Terimakasih, hehe, dan **sampai jumpa lagi**." Miku berbalik.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi." Kuharap setiap hari bisa bertemu Miku, walau dia sudah bersama Gakupo!

Huh, apa nasibku akan lebih buruk lagi?

* * *

><p>"Ayah sudah memutuskannya," Ayahku berdehem. Hari ini adalah hari setelah kemarin bertemu Miku, aku sedang di ruang kerja Ayahku bersama Luka.<p>

"Memutuskan apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ayah ingin... **Kalian menikah**." Kata Ayahku.

Terlalu cepat. Terlalu cepat kemarin aku mengatakan nasibku akan menjadi lebih buruk. Tuhan mempermainkan hidupku!

"Apa?" Aku berteriak kaget dengan muka merah semerah muka Luka yang terlihat samar dengan rambutnya yang _pink_.

"Saya sudah membicarakan ini dengan keluargamu, Luka. Dan tentulah mereka menyetujuinya." Jelas Ayahku.

"Ayah langsung memutuskan ini tanpa persetujuanku maupun Luka?" Aku protes kepadanya.

"Luka kau boleh pergi," Ayahku memerintah Luka keluar dari ruangan. Luka pun keluar. "Kaito! Kau sudah sewajarnya menikah! Kau masih beruntung, Luka itu sempurna!" Ayahku membentakku.

"Tapi..!" Aku menyangkal.

"Apalagi yang kau permasalahkan? Apakah kau masih tidak bisa melupakan Miku mantanmu dulu itu? Dewasalah Kaito!" Ayahku membentakku lagi.

Aku tersentak. _Apa benar begitu? Apa aku..._

"Baik Ayah..." Aku menuruti kata Ayah. _Aku..._

"K-Kaito, sekarang istirahat siangmu. Mau kubelikan apa?" Luka bertanya dengan menunduk malu menatapku.

"E-Etto... A-Aku beli sendiri saja," Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal lalu pergi keluar.  
>Aku pergi ke sebuah kedai ramen kesukaanku dahulu.<p>

"Kaito!"

_K-Kh... Suara ini..._

"Mi-Miku, sedang apa di sini?" Aku berkata lemas.

"Sudah kukira kamu bakal di sini~ tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu ke sini, tapi daritadi kamu tidak angkat telepon dariku!" Miku langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Ah... _Handphone_ku kutinggal di kantor," Aku menghela nafas dan melanjutkan makan ramenku.

"Kamu kenapa? Lagi ada masalah?" Tanya Miku seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Matamu. Matamu tidak memancarkan sinar seperti biasanya," Kata Miku dengan muka khawatir.

_Ah... Aku ingat..._

_**[flashback]**_

_Saat itu ujian akhir kenaikan ke kelas 9. Ayahku selalu memarahiku karena nilaiku jelek semua. Aku dibilang tidak akan bisa melanjutkannya sebagai Direktur. Aku yang sedang menyendiri hujan-hujan di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah pun didatangi Miku._

_"Kaito..." Miku memanggil dari belakangku._

_"Mi-Miku! Sedang apa? Ini sedang hujan tahu!" Aku buru-buru berlari ke arah Miku dan menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketku._

_"Kamu sendiri sedang apa? Ini sedang hujan tahu!" Miku balik mengomeliku._

_Aku tertawa sedikit._

_"Nah gitu dong! Jangan sedih lagi ya?" Miku tersenyum._

_"Kata siapa aku sedih?" Tanyaku._

_"Matamu tidak memancarkan cahaya birumu, tetapi setelah kamu tertawa, rasanya seperti menyala!" Miku menyengir._

_**[end of flashback]**_

"Pokoknya tidak, aku tidak sedih tuh!" Aku berusaha meyakinkan Miku.

"Heh, terserah kamu lah," Miku meminum soda yang tadi ia pesan.

"Aku balik ya, kerjaanku masih banyak." Kataku pada Miku sambil memberi uang bayaran makan tadi.

"Selamat bekerja, Kaito!" Miku melambai kepergianku.

_Matamu tidak memancarkan sinarmu!_

_Jangan sedih lagi ya?_

_Selamat bekerja..._

"Kaito!"

_Ugh..._ kukira Miku ternyata hanya—

"Luka, ada apa?" Tanyaku menatapnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap layar.

"Anu, i-ini," Luka menaruh satu nampan berisi sepotong kue dan segelas kopi hangat di atas meja.

"Ah terimakasih, Eh maksudku untuk apa, bukan! Maksudnya tidak apa nih?" Aku langsung gugup.

"Tidak masalah, toh... Kita akan me-menikah," Luka menunduk namun masih terlihat mukanya bersemu merah.

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau gitu, makan bareng saja yuk?" Aku membawa makanan dan minuman itu ke sofa ruangan kerjaku.

Terlihat muka Luka memerah jelas. _Lucu..._

Ah! Tidak tidak tidak! Aku hanya bercanda!

_Drrrrt Drrrrt handphone_ku bergetar di atas meja. _Mi-Miku?_

"Ha-Halo?" Sapaku pada Miku di seberang sana.

"Khh... Ka-Kaito..." Miku terdengar lemas dan isakan tangis pun terdengar.

"Mi-Miku! Kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ga-Gakupo..." Miku menjeda perkataannya.

"Gakupo kenapa?" Tanyaku.

**"Gakupo meninggal,"**

_Sial... Hari ini memang sial..._

"Miku kamu di mana?" Tanyaku buru-buru.

"Eh...? Di rumahku," Jawab Miku.

"Tunggu aku!" Aku langsung menutup _handphone_ku.

"Luka! Tolong bilang Ayah kalau aku mau ke rumah seseorang!" Aku berkata sambil berlari dan dijawab anggukan Luka.

_Tunggu aku Miku!_

Aku melihatnya, Seorang perempuan berambut _teal_ sedang menangis di bangku di samping kanan kirinya ada 2 anak lelaki-perempuan yang memasuki fase _adolesence_nya.

"Miku..." Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

Miku memelukku. "Kaito!"

Aku mengusap kepalanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Pesawat yang dinaiki Gakupo kecelakaan... Tidak ada satupun mayat yang ditemukan," Miku menangis lagi di pelukanku. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memeluknya...

"Rin, Len, kalian tolong beritahu berita ini pada kakek nenek kalian." Miku memerintah mereka menghubungi orangtua dari Gakupo & Miku tentang kematian Gakupo. Setelah mereka pergi aku pun duduk di sebelah Miku. Miku pun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku. Terlihat matanya sembab.

"Padahal... saat saat mereka remaja inilah saatnya mereka butuh Ayah," Kata Miku.

"Belum lagi aku harus mencari kerja menggantikan Gakupo sebagai pencari nafkah keluarga," Miku kembali menangis.

"Miku," Aku memanggilnya dan menatapnya.

"Ya?" Miku balas menatapku.

Sebuah perasaan, aku tak mengerti apa perasaan itu, mendorongku mengatakan ini. Setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini... Mungkin hal ini yang bisa kulakukan untuknya dan untukku agar bisa bersamanya di hari sebelum menikah. Dan aku, Kaito Shion, tidak akan pernah menyesal mengatakan ini!

**"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi Ayah pengganti dari Gakupo?"**

_-To Be Continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>Haihai kembali di pojok AN setelah story! Kalian tahu? Aku semangat banget ngerjain ini! XD**

** well, hari ini tanggal 18 februari lebih tepatnya otanjoubi omedetou buat saya -3-a**

**DAN Otanjoubi Omedetou buat Itou Arata(Chara dari Cosplay Animal)~ I LOP YU! /slapped semoga dia bermegane dan tetep tsundere selamanya~ OH! semoga bisa lebih 'deket' sama youo~ /slapped**

**aku disuruh sama Kuro-nyan ngeupdate DDY dan publish Substitude Dad ini di hari kelahiranku! But well, aku tak yakin bisa update DDY TvT MAAF KAN AKUUUUUU~ akan di update secepatnya~**

**dan... Maaf yah kalo DDY kata katanya jadi mirip ini T-T Oh! Kalian sadar? Cerita ini keluar dalam 2 versi indon dan inggris~ yang minat baca inggris silakan dibaca x3 maaf aja kalo saya ga bakat inggris orzorz itu req. Temenku~ dan yang ingris masih dalam fase di cek typo typonya ama temenku jadi aga lama QAQ kalo misalnya dia cepet selesai mungkin besok(19-02) bakal saya update~**

**HUGE THANKS TO ARISU HIRASAKI~ *Hugs***

**Gabakal nge bacot banyak nih, Kaito di sini makhluk galau ya~ OHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /desh galau nih… ternyata seru juga bikin KaitoLuka LOL tapi tenang ini MiKai kok~**

**Btw, yang punya twitter follow ya reinyuuji dan mention buat followback!**

**Semoga kalian semua suka Subtitude Dad ini! Akhir kata minta reviewnya boleh? 8DD etto menurut kalian ini Continue ato di Discontinue? :3**

**-Rein Yuujiro-12/02/12-**


End file.
